<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Viktor's past by TyFell (tygirl9)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728732">Viktor's past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygirl9/pseuds/TyFell'>TyFell (tygirl9)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Alpha/Omega, Boarding School, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Mpreg, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygirl9/pseuds/TyFell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Going over Viktor's past for reference in fics I write. (Such as Abandoned?) These have to do with Viktor being Yuri's parent, and how that came to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lilia Baranovskaya/Yakov Feltsman, Victor Nikiforov &amp; Yuri Plisetsky, Yakov Feltsman &amp; Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Viktor's past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't go into detail, but there is reference to abuse, neglect, abandonment, and rape in here. <br/>Omega verse is mentioned but not much, and doesn't really effect the story. I've written it without it, too, so. It just tends to be omega verse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viktor was born the fifth child out of twelve. He wasn't the middle child, wasn't the oldest or youngest, his omega parent didn't have any different of a pregnancy and he came out the perfect mix of his parents. By all accounts he should've been treated just as well as any of his siblings were, and definitely wouldn't be expected to be the one singled out for abuse. But from the minute he was born that was the role he was given. </p>
<p>He wasn't beat, just neglected and verbally abused. He learned from a very young age not to complain to his family because they didn't care, and to stay quiet when he needed to. It didn't stop them from locking him in the small room he had, barely feeding him, or insulting him heavily. When he was a year old his parents had another kid, and then another when he was three. His siblings all followed their parents in the abuse, and it didn't let up until he hit five years old and they sent him to a boarding school. He hadn't seen or heard from any of them since. (He still doesn't know why one would take five year olds, but he couldn't complain about the school itself.)</p>
<p>It started pretty normal, he was treated the same as the other kids in the school and got along with his roommate. But then the holidays came around, and they couldn't get a hold of his family. No one came, no one answered. The school was paid for still, and in fact prepaid for until he graduated. But the staff were realizing they'd need to take him under their wings. It was quickly decided for the holidays he'd stay with the music teacher, an middle aged woman who didn't have any family, over the holidays and that later they'd work on figuring out more options. </p>
<p>She'd started teaching him piano early, and he took to it quickly. When she realized how good he was at learning things she also started teaching him English, figuring starting early could help him. </p>
<p>When he turned 10 they all started chipping in to get him an apartment, since the dorms for the older students were limited and gave little privacy. By that point the staff had all but adopted him, all wanting the best for the boy. By then he was seen as very skilled in the piano, and everyone figured that's what he'd end up doing with his life. When the music teacher got sick, and the ballet class needed someone to play the music for practicing Viktor took on the role, enjoying the dancers as he played. That's how he met Lilia. </p>
<p>Lilia's old friend had retired from dancing, coming to work at the school as the ballet teacher. When she injured her leg one year, the year Viktor was helping with the music, Lilia had agreed to go teach the class in her sted. She was surprised at the young boy sitting at the piano, and impressed at his skills, but didn't think much of it. </p>
<p>Then one day Yakov came to drop off some lunch during her prep time, and they took a stroll around the grounds just catching up. And on that cold December day was when Yakov caught sight of a young Viktor, still untrained, skating beautifully on the frozen lake outside the school. There were a few kids there, and he was very obviously in used skates, but Yakov could see his potential. </p>
<p>After Lilia explained what she knew about him, Yakov and her approached him, and asked if he'd like to come to the rink. </p>
<p>Soon Viktor started skating under Yakov and the man took him under his wing, taking over paying for his apartment and making sure he had whatever he needed. It took a year before they decided he was ready to compete, and he had success early. But during his second year competing, something happened. </p>
<p>He had just gotten home, tired from a long practice and collapsed into his bed, quickly passing out. He wasn't sure how long he had slept when he shot awake to a man forcing himself inside of him. There was nothing he could do, it was over quick and the man, he recognized as a maintenance man in the building, was gone. He laid there crying for a bit, before calling Yakov who hurried over and called the police. </p>
<p>They caught the man quickly, and had enough evidence, and a confession that once the trial happened it was quick. The man was put into Prison for a long time, and Viktor was relieved to be done with it. He was lucky to have an unexpected ally; the man's father, Nikolai Plisetsky, who was horrified at his sons actions and was willing to do anything to help Viktor move on. </p>
<p>He became another parental figure to the omega, offen coming over for dinner when Viktor was home, and helping him move into a new apartment that Yakovr had found, with heavy security. And when Viktor spoke about being lonely, and he remembered his friend bred dogs, he gifted Viktor his best friend, Makkachin. </p>
<p>He seemed to be well on the path to recovery, when things kicked off. It was March first, Nikolai was over for Dinner and Viktor felt off. He'd felt a little bloated the past few months, but it didn't seem to be any worry, so he hadn't paid it any mind. But now he'd felt a few pains in his stomach, and finally he was worried. Nikolai took him to the hospital, where it was found he was in labor. </p>
<p>It took a few hours, and late that night a baby boy was born. Viktor didn't know how to feel, and worked on distracting himself with some letters Yakov had brought over to put his mind on something, anything else for a bit. He'd just given birth, and he had no idea what to do, had never even seen a baby in person before then. </p>
<p>He didn't remember a lot of the blur that was that night, but he remembered in the discussions of not knowing what to do Nikolai asked if he had any ideas on names, and Viktor moved to pick up a letter he'd just set aside, saying he actually couldn't stop thinking of the name of the sender as a perfect one for his son. The letter was from a Yuuri, which they'd decided to go with the more Russian spelling of Yuri. Nikolai tucked the letter away to put in a baby book, deciding no matter what It'd be an interesting story later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's where things can split pretty easily. Sometimes I go Viktor asked Nikolai to raise him, which more closely follows canon, sometimes I go with Viktor raises him, and so more exploring Viktor having a child when canon happens, and taking a slightly reluctant, but more supportive, Yuri with him from the start. And Yuuri being his step father. Either way there's usually a scene of them realizing that Viktor named Yuri after Yuuri.</p>
<p>And yes, it's rare but there are some boarding schools that do take kindergartners. Don't know if there are in Russia, but I figured it'd be a way for a family to get rid of a kid while keeping a slightly better image locally. I have tried writing the version with Viktor raising Yuri, but haven't been happy with it yet. So we'll see. Just wanted to write down what I tend to go with. It probably isn't realistic for Viktor to go to competing so fast, but I find the idea of him feeling like he can't deny being 'naturally tallented' because of that. And Makkachin is a few months older than Yuri, and Nikolai wouldn't have given her to him if he didn't want her/couldn't take care of her. He just knew he needed company and something to focus on, plus figured maybe his neighbours would know faster if something happened with her around. </p>
<p>Lastly, by time canon happens Viktor has had years of therapy, and while it does still effect him sometimes he's managed to move on and be able to deal with it all a lot better than when it first happened.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>